New Boyfriend or Ex Boyfriend?
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: The guys, Jo and Camille go on a trip to Camp, and they meet up w/ some one will it be bad. Review please.
1. a road trip adventure

**A/N I had writers block, but I had a dream, and then this story happened. Please review, it gives me inspiration. But I would have uploaded this earlier, but the stupid internet was down so it is late sorry. BTW I will give shout outs to those who review. **

**Shout out: TheBlonde14 hey long time no see glad you are back talk to you in PM and school. Good luck w/ u kno wat. **

**Disclaimer: I own my laptop that's it. I can't afford a mansion, so I wouldn't own BTR. **

**Kendall's Pov**

We went to the studio, and we had brought Gustavo a mug with his picture on it. We had gotten 6 free all-expense paid trip passes to Camp Music. It is in Texas. I had gotten Jo an awesome birthday gift. 1 was a charm bracelet, 2 was a gold and red heart shaped locket with the engravings that said I will never forget you, as long as we are together, nothing can tear us apart, I love you. Love Kendall. 3 was a free Kendall coupon. In the coupon booklet one said, one free kiss, one romantic date, one long walk on the beach, on free hug, and one free day with whatever you want, free shopping day trip, and one picnic. I had gone for boyfriend of the year, but I wanted to get her something very special. We were going there for 1 week, and were leaving in 4 days. I had gone to the pool after shopping. I heard Camille and Jo talking about smoothies, and then I went to say I want one too. I went behind Jo, and said "me too." That scared Jo very much and she had then pushed me into the pool. I said "what no good bye kiss?" she helped me up, and instead I pulled her in with me. She said "KENDALL KNIGHT PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I had kissed her neck, and said "ok." I had gotten us both out, and Camille had two smoothies. "Where's mine?" I asked. "Ummmmmm you see well you pushed my friend in, and that bothers me, so I didn't get you one." She said. "Kendall I will share mine with you." Jo said. "See Jo's nice." I said. "That's only because you two are dating." Camille spoke. "Well I will beat you in getting her a present." I said. "No you won't Jo is my best friend I will win." She said. "My girlfriend I win." I said.

**Jo's Pov**

I couldn't stand their argument, so I said "Guys, I like Kendall as a boyfriend, someone I can trust with my heart, and Camille as a best friend, someone who I can tell my secrets to." Kendall was still sipping my smoothie very slowly. I had pecked him on the cheek, and asked for my drink. He granted my wish, and we went to our hotels. I was a little scared, because my sort of ex- boyfriend David **(A/N I decided to use David Katelyn Tarver's real boyfriend, but I can't spell his last name, but I made up a new last name, his last name is Whitely)** had moved to Texas, and I didn't want to run into him, with Kendall near. I had then gone to 2J to help the guys pack. When I went in, I had seen the apartment a mess, and I went into Kendall's room, to see him, but he was asleep. I had looked around his room, it was a little messy, and I saw his phone, it had a screen saver. It was us kissing at our date yesterday. I had said mentally what did I do to deserve him. I sat near him on his bed, and I had tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't budge. I had screamed in his ear, flickered the lights, everything. Then Logan walked in. He said "Kendall the Minnesota Wild want you to play for them tonight." He woke up in a flash, and I said "you wake up for the Minnesota Wild but not for me." He then said "I'm so sorry Jo I thought you were one of the guys, because they are always trying to get me up." I nodded an ok, and then I asked "do you need help packing?" "We need I mean I need help packing." He said. I gave him the cutest clothes he has. He was done, and then we went on a date.

**Time skip until the day of the trip still Jo's Pov**

Well we are going to Texas, for a week. "What are the seating arrangements?" Logan asked. **A/N the listings are who they want to be near.**

**Kendall: Jo**

**Camille: Jo and Logan**

**James: Carlos**

**Carlos: Logan, James, Kendall, Camille and Jo**

**Logan: Camille, Kendall and Carlos**

**Jo: Kendall and Camille**

**3 out of 5 wanted to sit near me, 3 out of 5 for Kendall, 3 out of 5 for Camille, 2 out of 5 for Carlos, 2 out of 5 for Logan and 1 out of 5 for James. **

We had decided that Carlos will sit near James, because he only had one vote. Kendall and Camille were arguing who got to sit near me. Logan had said "why don't we pick from a hat or rock paper scissors?" I agreed. I had then said "Kendall is my boyfriend, and Camille is my best friend" to Logan. I had then watched intensely. Kendall had lost, so he asked for 2 out of 3, but Camille had said "no" then had started gloating. I told her to knock it off, or I will sit near Logan. She immediately wiped that smile off of her face.

Time Skip until the day of the trip

We were boarding the plane, and Kendall had a pouty face, so I had kissed him, and that lifted his spirits. Carlos and James were in a heated discussion about girls, Kendall and Logan were talking about date spots, and Camille and I were talking about my ex- boyfriend David Whitely. I had asked "What should I do about David, because I will see him and Kendall at the same time?" "Well it depends what was your history with each?" Camille asked. I had said "Well David and I had met at school in 7th grade, and we dated for 2 years, and then he had moved from North Carolina, to Texas, so we couldn't have a long distant relationship, but we never really broke it off. I had then went to California, and came here. I had met the guys, and they chased after me. I had told them I had a boyfriend, and Kendall being persistent, he had tricked me into having to get David to come here. I had then paid some hot guy to pretend to be my boyfriend, and it turns out he forgot his name, and Kendall had known him from before. Kendall had then asked me out, and I accepted. We were sort of going out, we would always play footsies under the table. We had been flirting before we started dating, I went to his party as his date, and then when we had the dance, and it had turned out that we weren't really a couple, but he had thought that we were. Now we are dating, and I am very happy." "Wow!" she said. "We still play footsie when we are on a double date, me you, Kendall and Logan." I said. "Well, let your heart tell you what to do, and it will choose the right guy for you." She told me. "Thanks Cam, but I think I will IM Kendall now." I said. I had then been emailing Kendall, he was and I was . We were IM'ing until his computer died. **A/N the conversation is in bold.**

**K2DK: Heyyy babe miss ya.**

**JoTaylor123: We are only a few rows back from u guys, but IMY 2. **

**K2DK: But those few rows feel like eternity to me w/o u near me.**

**JoTaylor123: Well on the way back from Texas we will sit near each other.**

**K2DK: That's y ILY.**

**JoTaylor123: ILY 2 but there is something I have been hiding from you.**

**K2DK: uh- oh I have a bad feeling about this, but what is it?**

**JoTaylor123: Well before I came here to the Palm Woods, I had a boyfriend named David, and we dated for 2 years. We were all good, until his mom got relocated for a job to Texas. We never officially broke- up, but now I wish I did. U r probably going 2 dump me after this, but u mean the world 2 me. U r always here 2 protect me, and love me. I am scared, because we r going 2 Texas and might meet up with him, and he will kiss me, and etc...**

**K2DK: Oh so that is why you told us you had a boyfriend, so u wouldn't have to … I understand, and Jo Taylor u r the only girl who stole my heart and never returned it. I would never dump u Jo. I really care about u Jo, and I know I sound cheesy, but this is my first relationship w/ a girl. **

**JoTaylor123: Well Camille is bugging me, she keeps reading my messages, but tell Logan she said hi. ILY.**

**K2DK: Do u want me 2 come over there and make it better, tell her not 2 snoop. Ok Logan said hi 2 and Jo as much as I would like 2 chat w/ u the battery has 2 minutes left. I will LOVE YOU till I die. Gtg Luv ya babe. **

"We have landed." I said. I had gotten up from my seat, and a man with muscular arms came up and picked me up. I had noticed it was him because of his scent. It was Kendall. I had nuzzled into him, and he had kissed me. We had then gone to go get our baggage. I had been carried there, I felt a little embarrassed because I was being carried by Kendall in an airport. I hadn't found my luggage, until the end, Kendall was waiting with me. I had seen it, but it was too fast for me, so Kendall, had jumped on top of the baggage claim, and got it for me. He had carried both my bags and his. He is so strong, and sweet. When I was walking out, the guys were waiting on me, so I had then decided to run there, not my best idea, since I was in heels. Kendall had run out to get me, and he brought me to the limo. Kendall and I sat together, since Logan and Camille were together, and James and Carlos were near each other.

**Kendall's Pov**

I had carried Jo out of the airport and to the limo. We sat near each other. I had faked a yawn, and put an arm around Jo. She nuzzled into me, and we sat there, and then I had leaned in to kiss her, but we had arrived. When we got to the hotel, there was a swirly slide, and a Xbox 360. There were 3 rooms in each room, there was 2 beds, a bathroom, a desk, drawers, and a plasma "56"in. TV. We were working on the sleeping arrangements. It was the girls in one, and then Logan didn't want to room w/ Carlos or James, so he and I roomed together. We had then gone to sleep. Tomorrow we will have camp.

**A/N I will post the next one if I get 5 reviews or more, this chapter was for my friend TheBlonde14. I had 12 reviews for my previous story, and 11 for the others, the reviews make me happy.**


	2. David Whitely

**A/N I know this is late but I have soft ball every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. I lost my computer for my grades. I had reviewed on a few stories and I am going to make up for it I will post two chapters. Review, tell me if you like the shout outs. **

**Shout out- kittyblack224 thanks for the review and keep on reviewing it helps me write. **

**Disclaimer: I own my laptop and guitar that is it. I could not own Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan that would cost over 21,000 dollars. **

**Jo's Pov**

We were going to the busses for the ride to Camp Music. I was scared to see David and Kendall together. David was a football and basketball player. Kendall was a hockey player. Kendall could easily beat him up. David could hold up for a few punches, but Kendall has Carlos, James and Logan. David has Walter, and Brody. Brody was the Baseball Star, and Walter was the Soccer Star. James was the assistant captain of the Hockey team, Carlos was the defenseman, and he was hard to hurt with fights, and Logan was the hockey goalie and Math genius. I didn't know who to date Kendall or David. David reminded me of Justin Bieber and Taylor Lautner. For contests on both looks and personality I would rank them Kendall for eyebrows and eyes, David for hair, Kendall for smile, David for nose, Kendall for kindness, David for trustworthiness, Kendall for height, David for style, Kendall for puppy dog face, David for winning face, Kendall for adorableness, and David for tallness. I had then talked to Camille. "Heyyy I can't decide Kendall or David what should I pick." I asked. "Well since you are 'currently dating both', have a speed date." She said. "Well ok, but you need to get David." I said. She got him here faster than you could count to three. He said "Jo, I've missed you so much, we need to talk." Kendall said in text "me you tonight at seven." I couldn't say no, so I had then shaken my head yes. So I had 2 dates at the same place and time. I would talk to both at the same time. **A/N the conversation is in bold. **

**Jo: Hi Kendall, David. **

**David: Hi Jo who is this? **

**Jo: he is Kendall.**

**Kendall: Jo no kiss.**

**Jo: sorry not now.**

**David: what? *angry***

**Jo: why are you mad?**

**Kendall: uh- oh.**

**Jo: David I brought you up here with Kendall, to talk about some things. **

**David: what things?**

**Jo: us.**

**Kendall: I thought it was us *finger at him and Jo***

**Jo: it is but here is the thing. **

**David: you never broke up with me, and I want my kiss.**

**Jo: well I am sorry, but I am dating Kendall.**

**Kendall: Can I have my kiss?**

**Jo: not now.**

**David: so can we get back together?**

**Kendall: So are we dating or are you dating him.**

**Jo: *I want to date Kendall but I don't want to hurt David.***

**David: you are dating me.**

**Jo: Guys!**

**Kendall and David: Yea.**

**Jo: I am technically in a relationship with both of you. I will have a contest and whoever wins dates me.**

**Kendall: *gives puppy dog face* but we are the longest dating couple in Hollywood.**

**David: We are the longest dating couple in North Carolina. **

**Jo: Guys stop.**

**Kendall: Jo can I ask you a question?**

**Jo: Sure.**

**David: Babe want to kiss?**

**Kendall: no she doesn't. What is the contest/competition? **

**Jo: you both will have to compete in a series of contests and the winner is my boyfriend.**

**David: I will win and keep Jo from you.**

**Kendall: no you won't. **

**Jo: we start now. Give me your phones, and turn the volume up.**

"The first contest is dancing/singing." I said. I got Carlos to get his stereo and play a few songs. The first one for Kendall is 'Till I Forget about You' **A/N I know that it only has one L but the computer wouldn't allow it.** He starts singing with all of the dance moves. He then pointed to me when the part said forget about you. I blushed. He had been looking at me the whole time. When he came down Carlos put in a song called Sexy and I Know it. He was singing and when it said girl look at that body he pointed at me. Kendall had an arm around my shoulder, but I was in a comfortable position so I didn't move.

**Kendall's Pov**

I sang and then David was up. I put an arm around her but she didn't cuddle up against me like she usually does, so I had kissed her cheek, and she had stood up, and said "Kendall not now later we can kiss." "Ok." I said. I know she wanted me, but maybe I was wrong. Jo was my prized possession, if I didn't have her, I would die. I had to woo her. The next competition was acting at a dinner table. David went first, so I had hid behind a bush with a tree hat on. David had gotten her a necklace, and then Jo said she loved it. I was getting mad. First he comes and steals my girlfriend then he gives her a necklace, it is on. He was flirting with her and she was flirting back. It was my turn. I had a diamond necklace and a charm bracelet with her name in it. **A/N this is not her B-day present.** I had roses taped to my back. I had wrapped an arm around her waist, and then brought her to the table. Carlos had given us spaghetti and meatballs with two sprites. I had a frown on my face. Jo said "Kenny what's wrong?" "Well you were flirting with David so I thought that you might want to get back with him." I said with a puppy dog face. She said "Kenny I would never leave you but I want to dump him but I am scared." "Jo it doesn't matter what you do, because I will support you in every way." I said then I pulled out the roses. She had then said "thank you, you didn't have to do that." I then said "Jo you deserve it." the food came then we were eating and I decided to pull something. She went to the bathroom, so I put the diamond necklace in her napkin. She came back in 2 minutes, and then she went back to eating. When she lifted her napkin up to her mouth a necklace fell out. "Kenny you didn't have to give me both roses and a necklace." Jo like I said you deserve it." I spoke. We went to dessert which was pudding, and I had then pulled out a charm bracelet, and said is this yours. She said "I don't think so." I replied "it has your name on it." "I don't own a charm bracelet." She said. "Well I had gotten it for you and I was kidding here you go." I said. We had finished, and I had won the first 2. The third one was style. I had to go first. I grabbed a wife beater and put it on then my plaid shirt. I put a leather jacket on, with my gray beanie. I had skinny jeans and vans. I also had the friend bracelets on. David had a tee-shirt with shorts and flip flops. And the winner will be in the next chapter.

**A/N I had to end it there in order for a new chapter. I want to saw keep updating and posting new jendall/kenjo fictions. Keep it up. Love the reviews. **


	3. kissing gone bad

**A/N I will now have a poll on my profile don't pay attention to the date, but vote. Anyway review for more shout outs, polls, stories, chapters, and anything else. **

**Shout out goes to TheBlonde14 thx for keeping my secret a secret from HN people, and post some BTR stories soon. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Jo's Pov**

Kendall I'm so sorry but you've lllllllllll won. He did his happy dance and then ran up to me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back, and David came up to me and pulled Kendall off and then said to him "this is how a real man kisses" he grabbed me by the waist and smashed his lips to mine and he held my head into it and when Kendall had left he let go. I had then said "David what the hell was that?" "Look Jo if I can't have you then no one can." I then grabbed his hand brought it up behind his back and dislocated it. He whimpered in pain and then I pinned him down and said "you do realize I am a black belt in Judo right." He had it coming and now I have to talk to Kendall. I went off to find Kendall. He was in his hotel room holding a picture of us at the dance. He was talking on the phone and I heard him say "Katie there is only one thing that can cheer me up." I opened the door and he said "Katie gtg." **A/N the convo is in bold.**

**Kendall: You came back, instead of sucking faces with that Donny guy.**

**Jo: his name was David and did you see what I did to him?**

**Kendall: no what?**

**Jo: I dislocated his shoulder, and then I broke his ribs. **

**Kendall: wo.**

**Jo: I have it on video Camille recorded it.**

**Kendall: Can I see it?**

**Jo: Yeah.**

**Kendall: *watches video* oooooooooh**

**Jo: I was mad.**

**Kendall: can I have my kiss now?**

**Jo: yea sure Kenny.**

**Kendall: *leans in***

My hands go up to his neck and his to my waist. I then bring my hands to his hair, and one of his hands goes to my cheek, while the other is on my waist. He licks my lower lip and asks for entrance, I gladly allow that and then we are moving our lips in perfect synch. He then pulled away and said "Jo you never changed." He started leaving wet kisses all along my neck until he found my weak spot, he started sucking on it, making me moan, and once he marked me to his satisfaction, he went back to my lips. I then heard my phone ring. We stopped so I could answer it. It was a blocked # so Kendall put it on speaker. It said "Jo have your lame boyfriend meet me and my friends at the dumpster." I replied "who is this?" Kendall said "what if I don't want to?" "Then I will kill Camille, you, and Katie." The conversation ended. I started bursting into tears. Kendall had pulled me into a hug, and kissed my forehead. Kendall said "I will have James Carlos and Logan come with me, but hide somewhere so when I am in danger they can help me." Kendall I don't want you to get hurt." I said. "I won't and neither will you Katie or Camille."

**A/N sorry it is shorter compared to my usual writings, but I have to do school work and I promised you that I would post 2 up today and Review. **


	4. Dead? and Hospitals

**A/N I own nothing but izzydot's review made me want to update earlier, Btw the 4****th**** reviewer for Big Time Directioners gets a shout out. Well here goes.**

**Shout out- izzydot I will keep on updating if you keep reviewing and updating. Keep up your work I love it. BTW I will update for big time directioners later.**

**Kendall's Pov**

I had to fight David, so I had a pocket knife, Carlos had a pistol, James had a rifle, and Logan had both a first aid kit and a fencing sword. We were ready and we went to fight they hid and I went in and then David said "why do you like Jo?" I replied with "1) she is completely hot, 2) nice, 3) has a good personality, 4) loves hockey **A/N I know she hates hockey but I needed something to add.** And 5) she smells nice." "So that's why you like her?" he said. "Yep." I replied. He shot my leg and I cried in pain, he next came and broke my leg, and James came out and shot him in the chest and head. Walter had tried to knife James, but Carlos shot him in the arm and leg, Brody had a knife and came right at me but James shot him in the same spots he shot David. Carlos said "can we kill Walter too." James had then shot his chest. They carried me to the car which was brought to the hospital. We called Jo, and Camille.

**Jo's Pov**

I had cried hearing Kendall got shot, and broke a leg. I went to the hospital after dragging Camille who was in PJs to down to Charlton. We got there and we asked the lady for Kendall Knight and she said "you must be 18+ or related." "Well I am his girlfriend." I said. "Ok and how does that affect me?" She said. "Fine." I said then went to see Carlos James and Logan in the waiting room. Camille lunged at Logan and James and Carlos pried her off. "Logan can you pretend to be his cousin or uncle?" "yes but I am not 18 and she needs a license." Logan says. "Well you have a license say you his uncle, and the James says that he is Kendall's adopted brother." I replied. She bought it and let us in to Kendall's room which was 1102. It was both his and my birthday on November 2. We all walked in and Kendall had IVs and needles in his leg, and he would have to get a cast. He was sleeping and he looked adorable. I went and kissed him on the lips and then we all had to leave because the doctors had to perform surgery. After an hour and a half we were allowed back in and Kendall was awake watching TV. When we walked in he wanted us to sign his cast.

**Kendall's Pov**

I wanted them to sign my cast. They all grabbed sharpies. And were about to write something when I said "wait I want Jo to sign first." "Aw man I wanted to sign my name first." Carlos said. Jo blushed, and asked "what color?" I said "whichever will go with green." She nodded and picked red and black. She wrote I love you Kendall, Jo. Under it she wrote p.s. J+K= love. In red she wrote love and J plus K part. In black she wrote I you Kendall, Jo, and P.s. I kissed her lightly and said "I love you too." Carlos had grabbed blue black red and purple. I laughed at this. He wrote CARLOS really big. Logan signed his autograph signature. Camille had written Camille was here. James wrote I am James the face. **A/N this may not happen in real life but he had the bullet so far in they had to keep him one night for surveillance, btw I don't know if I spelled that right**. I could only have one guest stay so I had to do the process of elimination. "Camille you are out cause I don't want people to get the wrong idea, Logan you are out because I don't want Carlos and James home together, Carlos you are out because you will break the rest of the stuff in here, Jo I am sorry to say this but you are….." I froze.

**Logan's Pov**

I thought that she would win but this is what I heard "I don't want people to think that I spent the night with my girlfriend and then something happened." Kendall said. So James was staying. We were about to leave when "guys wait." We heard Kendall say. "Yeah?" we said in unison. "Can I get a hug?" he said. Carlos went first and hugged him for a long time, then Camille, she had slapped him then gave him a hug, and then slapped him again, I gave him a bro hug, and Jo had tears dripping down. Kendall had said "come here." He wiped away the tears away from her face, he embraced her into a hug, and she kissed the spots where Camille slapped him. They pulled away, and then we started to leave. "Jo." Kendall moaned, as soon as Carlos opened the door. Jo went and Kendall said "good bye kiss." They kissed for what seemed like forever but in reality were a couple of minutes. It looked like he was trying to swallow her, but he was sitting down. Carlos said "Logie I want to go home now." And that snapped Kendall and Jo back into reality. Kendall had then started to frown so Jo had then went back and kissed him on the cheek and said "I will be back tomorrow at 9 with a surprise." Kendall looked like a boy who just saw Santa Clause, and he just nodded. He was smiling like an idiot. I was thinking why can't I just kiss Camille like that? Oh right we aren't together, but she does like me.

We went to the hotel, and relaxed. I wanted to know what Jo was getting Kendall. Maybe it was just a present which was them making out, etc…

Time skip.

Carlos, Camille, Jo and I all went to the hospital at 8:55 and saw Jo with a card and a present wrapped in big time rush wrapping paper. We went through the lobby to the check in and there was a different person this time. He was named Peter, and he allowed us through. He was flirting with Jo, by saying stuff about how she is cute, and she should date him etc… Jo just shook her head and we went to Kendall's room 1102 on the 2nd floor, and we had walked in and saw James up and doing his hair and Kendall was still sleeping. Carlos has shaken him up but that didn't work until Jo kissed him and he woke up. Carlos said "you wake up when she kisses you but not when I shake you." Sorry dude, I missed her." Kendall said. James replied "he kept on moaning Jo the whole night until I put a new town high DVD." Jo blushed, and then went to Kendall and then the two blondes started making out. "Guys." I yelled. "Yeah." the spoke. "You don't have to make out when we are in the room." I said. "But it is fun." Kendall said. The doctor had told me that Kendall could leave at 3 today it was 2:15. I had then left. Carlos James and Camille shortly after. "Where's Jo?" Carlos asked. "With Kendall." I replied.

**Jo's Pov**

He took a bullet in the leg, and a broken leg for me how could you not love him? He even said that he missed me all night. I was so touched at that. The others left to give us time together. He would be able to leave in about 45 minutes. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips and he had then retreated saying that David was dead. I was sad because David was my first boyfriend and he died. Kendall said "Jo Walter and Brody are dead too." "How?" I managed to choke out. "Well I went to meet David and he had said "why do you like her?" I replied with "1) she is completely hot, 2) nice, 3) has a good personality, 4) loves hockey and 5) she smells nice. So that's why you like her? He said. Yep. I replied. Then he shot my leg and then broke it. James had shot him in the chest and he died. Walter went after me like David and Carlos had shot him in the arm and leg. Brody had then tried to knife me in the chest but James had shot him again, and then Carlos had wanted to kill Walter so he shot him. Logan had come and fixed me. Now we are here. Now he can't get you." He leaned in and kissed me and then I retreated and he said "Jo what's wrong?" I responded "he was my first boyfriend, but now I have you." We kissed again and Logan said "guys." we didn't hear him, so we kept on kissing and Carlos said free hockey tickets, and be both stopped and looked up. Where's the free hockey tickets?" we both said at the same time. "Oh that there is none, but we have to go. You two can make out in the car." Carlos said. We blushed, and went. When we got home we saw….

**A/N I left a cliff hanger, Tell me what you want them to see. Review and follow me on twitter I am bigtimerush1102. **

**P.S. I follow back.**


End file.
